1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe holders, including pipe holders that can fix and release of fixing of two pipes independently from each other. Furthermore, the invention particularly relates to pipe holders that can prevent damage to connector cables at the time of fixing pipes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Musical instruments such as drums and cymbals played by performers are attached to musical instrument stands, and are arranged at positions according to preferences of the performers. A musical instrument stand is structured through connecting a plurality of pipes. By changing positions of pipe holders connecting these plural pipes, the height of the musical instrument, its angle and its distance from the performer can be adjusted.
Also, a pipe holder connects two pipes together. Further, the pipe holder may be equipped with a guide section. The guide section guides connector cables, which are contained inside the pipes, to the exterior thereof. The connector cables have at least one end being connectable to an electronic musical instrument. For example, U.S. published patent application 2008-0229901 describes a coupler device (pipe holder) having cable ports 38 (guide sections) formed therein. The cable ports 38 (guide sections) are formed by placing two compression elements 27 and 28 opposite to each other and compressing them against each other. Further, the cable ports 38 (guide sections) retain two members 31 and 32 (first pipe and second pipe), and also guide cables (connector cables) to the exterior. U.S. published patent application 2008-0229901 (Paragraphs [0047] and [0048], and FIG. 10)
However, the coupler device described above is structured to fix the two members 31 and 32 and the cables all together by the two compression elements 27 and 28. Accordingly, when one of the members 31 is released from its fixed state, the other member 32 and the cables are also released from their fixed state. Accordingly, when the coupled position of the member 31 wants to be changed, the coupled position of the other member 32 also needs to be readjusted, in addition to adjustment of the coupled position of the member 31. Moreover, the position of the cables needs to be readjusted with respect to the cable ports 38. This causes a problem in that the work becomes complex. Moreover, when fixing the two members 31 and 32 together, if the cables are not securely positioned in the cable ports 38, the cables may be pinched by the two compression elements 27 and 28 and damaged.